


Sin corazón

by theonemaye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fantasy, First Kiss, Heartless Regina, Magic, Magical training, No Robin, Remma - Freeform, Romance, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena quiere cambiar el pasado, y por eso Regina debe ayudar a Emma a controlar su magia, para así poder vencer a la bruja malvada. Pero ninguna de las dos contaba con lo que todo ese tiempo juntas las haría sentir. O no sentir. SWANQUEEN. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ti!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Much Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missmarif](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Missmarif).



> **_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Once Upon a Time pertenecen a la ABC, Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis (lamentablemente). La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano ni un trato con Rumple por publicarla.

— ¡Concéntrate!

—Eso intento, ¿qué no ves?

—No lo estás intentando lo suficiente. De haberlo hecho, esa agua sería vino desde hace horas, señorita Swan.

—Soy la salvadora, Regina, no el Mesías.

Pasaban de las doce de la noche, y en la oficina de la alcaldesa las cosas seguían igual que en las últimas horas, y que en los últimos días.

Recientemente, y gracias a Belle y a su investigación, los Encantadores y Regina habían descubierto por fin qué era lo que la peligrosa Zelena se traía entre manos: Un hechizo para volver en el tiempo, para matar a la madre de Snow y hacer que Regina jamás naciera, cambiando el futuro de todos.

Sin embargo, uno de los ingredientes principales para el hechizo era el corazón de la ex reina malvada, razón por la cual lo primero que Regina hizo al enterarse fue dárselo a Emma para que lo guardara en un lugar seguro, lejos de las garras de su media hermana.

La otra parte del plan era mucho más complicada, pues implicaba que Regina y Emma unieran fuerzas para derrotar a Zelena. Esto significaba que Emma debía recibir entrenamiento mágico, y, al no estar Rumplestiltskin disponible para llevarlo a cabo, la única opción era que Regina la enseñara.

El problema estaba en que la magia de Emma era tan impredecible como su dueña, y Regina no era la tutora más paciente.

—Tal vez si te concentraras menos en hacer chistes y más en canalizar tus poderes, estaríamos rodeadas de copas con vino tinto —puntualizó Regina, de pie junto a Emma, quién estaba sentada en la mesa de reuniones de la oficina de la alcaldesa con una copa llena de agua frente a ella.

—Tú sólo me quieres para reabastecer tu alacena de licores —dijo Emma, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que el hechizo funcionara.

Era un hechizo simple, no verbal y cotidiano, nada como haber lanzado un hechizo de protección sobre la tienda de Gold ni como haber destruido la gema que amenazaba con devastar el pueblo entero. Y no obstante, Emma era incapaz de siquiera hacer que el agua cambiara de color.

Regina rodó los ojos ante el comentario, y Emma gruñó en exasperación, colocando sus manos cerca de la copa en un intento por canalizar su magia, tal como Regina le había enseñado. Nada pasó.

—Esto es estúpido —dijo al fin, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa y moviendo la cabeza para aliviar la tensión en su cuello—. No entiendo cómo es que aprender este hechizo me ayudará a derrotar a Zelena. No es como si pudiera invitarla a una copa para pedirle que nos deje en paz.

—La magia no se divide en hechizos útiles e inútiles, Emma. Se divide en hechizos sencillos y complicados. Necesitas aprender lo básico para poder avanzar hacia lo realmente interesante, y ya que no tenemos tiempo ni siquiera para enseñarte a leer lengua antigua, al menos tenemos que pasar por todas las etapas que nos sea posible. Si no puedes ni trasfigurar algo en otra cosa, mucho menos podrás conjurar bolas de fuego, o lanzar a alguien por los aires. Ahora, concéntrate, coloca tus manos cerca de la copa y dirige tu magia hacia ella.

Emma obedeció, colocando las manos en posición y enfocándose lo más posible, pero al cabo de varios minutos era evidente que nada pasaría.

—No puedo hacerlo, no sirvo para esto ¡Simplemente no puedo! —exclamó, completamente irritada, al tiempo que dejaba caer las manos pesadamente a ambos lados de la copa, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas.

—Eso es ridículo —refutó Regina a su vez, para luego colocar una mano sobre el hombro de la otra, en claro intento de confortar a la sheriff—. Tu magia es muy poderosa. Te he visto hacer cosas que yo sólo pude hacer después de mucho practicar. Solamente tienes que aprender a encauzarla, para que haga lo que quieres siempre que quieres. Confío en ti. Puedes hacerlo.

Emma sintió un extraño tirón en la boca del estómago al escuchar las palabras de Regina, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Fijó la vista en la copa, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, mientras la voz de la alcaldesa aún le resonaba en los oídos.

Y casi al instante, el agua cambió de color, convirtiéndose indudablemente en vino.

Emma abrió mucho los ojos, en sorpresa, y se giró para mirar a Regina. La alcaldesa estaba sonriendo, y era la primera vez que Emma la veía hacerlo desde aquel día en el que intentaban replicar la poción para la memoria. Emma sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose extrañamente azorada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Regina dejó de sonreír y se apartó de su lado, caminando hacia el escritorio.

—Ejem… —se aclaró la garganta— Creo que es suficiente por hoy, señorita Swan. Es tarde, y Storybrook no es el lugar más seguro del mundo por estos días.

—S-sí. Mejor me voy —dijo Emma, levantándose de su asiento y tomando su chaqueta, sin saber que más hacer— ¿Aquí mañana?

—No. Mejor tómese el día. Nos vemos el lunes —indicó Regina, mientras ordenaba y reordenaba una pequeña pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Oh. Está bien —aceptó Emma, extrañada, pero sin ánimos de contradecir a la otra mujer. La verdad era que un día libre le vendría bastante bien a ella y a sus erráticos poderes. Caminó hasta la puerta y se giró antes de salir —Buenas noches, Regina.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan —respondió Regina, sin girarse para verle.

 

***

 

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente del agua, y la magia de Emma se estaba comportando sorprendentemente mejor. Luego de transfigurar el agua en vino, y del día de descanso, Emma fue capaz de realizar otros hechizos sencillos y algunos no tan sencillos, como mover objetos pequeños y traer cosas desde la casa de Mary Margaret y David hasta la oficina de la alcaldesa.

—Creo que ya estás lista para retos más grandes.

Había dicho Regina algunos días atrás, al ver las grandes mejoras en la magia de la sheriff. Por lo que, desde ese momento, las lecciones tenían lugar en un apartado lugar del bosque, en el que Emma se las había arreglado para mover pesados troncos de un lado a otro, hacer que las llaves de la comisaría viajaran desde su mesita de noche hasta la palma de su mano, y dónde ahora intentaba conjurar una bola de energía.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la buena racha que la acompañara últimamente, la supuesta bola de energía que debía conjurar no había pasado de ser un minúsculo brillito flotando en la palma de su mano derecha. Y Emma se sentía cada vez más frustrada.

— ¡Argh! —exclamó, cuando la bolita de luz se desvaneció por enésima vez. Apretó el puño con enfado, sintiendo aún el calor de la magia en su palma.

—De nuevo, Emma —dijo Regina con tranquilidad. Estaba de pie frente a Emma, monitoreando sus progresos.

—Pero llevamos todo el día —se quejó Emma, al tiempo que estiraba y encogía sus entumecidos dedos—. Tal vez sea mejor intentar otra cosa.

—Las bolas de energía son de las cosas más difíciles de conjurar, pero es lo más efectivo en un duelo. Necesitas saber manejarlas si quieres tener una oportunidad contra Zelena —explicó Regina, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Además, ya has dominado casi todas las cosas que quería enseñarte, así que esto es lo único que nos queda por hacer. Hazlo de nuevo.

Emma resopló, pero no dijo nada más. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza para descontracturar la espalda, movió el cuello de un lado al otro, se tronó los dedos y se posicionó de nuevo. La palma derecha hacia arriba, a la altura del diafragma, y la izquierda dirigida hacia el espacio en el que se suponía debía aparecer la bola de energía. Respiró profundo, y frunció el ceño en concentración.

En ese mismo momento, una pequeña bolita de luz blanca flotó sobre su palma, y Emma intentó canalizar su magia lo suficiente como para agrandarla, pero por más que lo intentaba, la lucecita no crecía de tamaño.

—Necesitas hacer que la magia te obedezca, Emma —comentó Regina, cerca de ella—. Tú la controlas a ella, no al revés.

—Apenas puedo hacer que Henry haga su cama antes de ir a la escuela, ¿cómo se supone que le diga a mi magia lo que tiene que hacer? —Quiso saber Emma, comenzando a sentir la frustración apoderarse de ella, mientras la bolita de luz apenas y titilaba.

—No necesitas decírselo, necesitas sentirlo —corrigió la alcaldesa—. Siente como la energía se crea, como calienta la palma de tu mano, como crece hasta dónde quieres que crezca.

—Sí, sí. Muy fácil.

Regina bufó, y se acercó más a ella, por lo que Emma levantó la mirada.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando pensabas que jamás podrías convertir el agua en vino? Luego pudiste, y has hecho cada cosa que te he enseñado durante las pasadas semanas. Piensa en tu mano como en la copa de agua ¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando al fin se transfiguró? ¿Cuándo supiste que podías hacerlo? —Y Emma lo recordaba, por supuesto que lo recordaba.

Esa vez, la sheriff se sintió tan bien por las palabras de aliento de Regina que su magia fluyó fácilmente a través de ella, y al llegar a casa terminó convirtiendo toda el agua del refrigerador en vino tinto, bajo la mirada divertida de Mary Margaret. Un par de días después, Regina la felicitó por sus avances y de allí en adelante, Emma fue capaz de hacer todo cuanto la alcaldesa le pedía, ya que si eso la hacía acreedora de los cumplidos y las sonrisas de la mujer frente a ella, Emma estaba más que dispuesta a dominar su bendita magia.

Regina se había convertido durante las últimas semanas en la persona favorita de Emma, y eso era algo que la rubia jamás se hubiera esperado. La alcaldesa era inteligente, sabía defenderse, sabía mucho de magia, y era muy graciosa cuando no estaba fastidiándola para que aprendiera idioma élfico en sus ratos libres. A Emma le encantaba verla sonreír, y esto generalmente ocurría cada vez que la sheriff ejecutaba un conjuro correctamente. Mientras más complicado el truco, más duraba la sonrisa. Puntos extra si Emma lograba hacerlo al primer intento.

Pero ¿qué tenía que ver esto con su magia? ¿Acaso su magia respondía a los cumplidos y las palabras de aliento de la otra mujer? ¿O era quizás la reacción de Emma a dichos cumplidos lo que en verdad canalizaba su poder? Fuera lo que fuera, parecía funcionar.

Emma se concentró de nuevo en el brillito flotante, tratando de recordar cómo se sintió aquella primera vez en el despacho de Regina, con la otra mujer detrás de ella diciéndole cuanto creía en su potencial, su la cálida mano apretando su hombro. En ese momento, Emma sintió un calor extraño en el centro del pecho, que rápidamente se extendió hasta sus extremidades. La insignificante pelotita brilló una vez más, y de repente comenzó a crecer, hasta hacerse del tamaño de una pelota de softball.

La sheriff abrió los ojos muy grande, su rostro iluminado parcialmente por la energía blanca concentrada sobre su palma. Alzó la vista para ver a Regina, y allí estaba, esa sonrisa de orgullo que tanto le encantaba ver. La bola de luz en su mano titiló un par de veces más antes de desvanecerse, pero a Emma no podía importarle menos.

— ¿Lo viste? —Preguntó tontamente. Por supuesto que lo había visto, estaba a medio metro de ella.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Regina, aun sonriendo un poco—. Una vez más.

Y Emma obedeció. Respiró profundo, colocó las manos en posición, y casi al instante una bola de energía apareció sobre su palma, mucho más densa y brillante que la anterior. Movió la mano de un lado a otro para comprobar que no se desvanecía, y sonrió aún más, mirando a Regina en busca de más instrucciones.

— ¿Crees que estés lista para lanzarla? —preguntó Regina, señalando con la cabeza hacia un par de árboles cercanos.

Emma asintió, y se movió con cuidado, sintiendo su brazo vibrar con la energía que estaba creando. Ladeó un poco el cuerpo, movió el brazo hacia atrás, y en un fluido movimiento lanzó la bola de luz directo hacia el tronco de uno de los árboles, dejando una huella visible en la corteza, como una quemadura.

Emma dio un pequeño saltito de emoción ante esto, completamente orgullosa de sí misma. Se giró para ver la reacción de Regina ante su desempeño, y la vio: La sonrisa más espectacular y cristalina que la rubia le hubiera visto jamás, tan hermosa como cualquier amanecer, tan radiante como el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Y todo gracias a ella, ¡y a su fantástica bola de energía que no se desvaneció!

Regina le sonreía abiertamente, haciendo que sus perfectos ojos color café se vieran aún más brillantes, haciendo que el estómago de Emma se sintiera raro, como si dentro hubiera cientos de colibríes revoloteando al mismo tiempo. Y sin darse cuenta, sin poder contenerse, sin pensarlo ni por un instante, Emma eliminó la distancia que las separaba, y la besó.

Las manos de Emma, aun cálidas por canalizar su magia, terminaron a ambos lados del rostro de Regina, acunándolo mientras sus labios seguían posados sobre los inmóviles labios de la otra mujer. Pasó un segundo más antes de que Emma se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo, demasiado llena de adrenalina como para notar que este no era uno de los locos sueños que había tenido en los últimos días, y que _en verdad_ estaba besando a Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Storybrook, su tutora, la ex madrastra de Mary Margaret, la otra madre de Henry.

Sin embargo, y en el mismo instante en el que Emma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Regina sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo y la tomó de las caderas, comenzando a corresponder al beso. Y Emma olvidó como respirar.

No fueron más de unos cuantos segundos, tiempo en el cual el cerebro de Emma decidió apagarse por completo. Lo cierto fue que cuando Emma intentó profundizar el beso, Regina la tomó por los hombros y la apartó de ella, dejándola confundida y medio atontada.

— ¿Regina-?

Regina ya se había alejado un par de pasos de ella, y le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, tocándose los labios como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque a decir verdad, toda la situación era bastante increíble.

—Regina —repitió Emma, dando un paso hacia adelante, en dirección a la otra mujer.

—No puede ser, Emma. Lo lamento —dijo al fin la mencionada, y antes de que Emma pudiera hacer algo, la mujer se desvaneció entre una nube de humo color púrpura. ~~~~


	2. Heartless

Regina apareció en medio de su habitación, con la respiración agitada y el corazón queriendo salirse de su pecho. Caminaba de acá para allá con la mirada perdida, las yemas de los dedos aún sobre sus labios, justo donde Emma la había besado.

_Emma la había besado._

Las últimas semanas habían sido bastante extrañas para Regina, al tener que pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en compañía de la menor de los Encantadores. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus expectativas, las lecciones con Emma no habían resultado del todo desagradables.

Sí, Emma era tan terca como su padre y tan descuidada como su madre. Sí, era injusto que tuviera tanto poder dentro de ella aun sin haber recibido un entrenamiento formal. Sí, era completamente insoportable cuando comenzaba a hacer chistes de por qué los nombres de los hechizos antiguos parecían algo dicho en reversa. Pero sí - y aunque odiara admitirlo -, Regina se la pasaba de lo mejor cuando ambas estaban juntas y los hechizos de Emma funcionaban de la manera en la que debían hacerlo.

La primera vez que Emma transfiguró el agua en vino, Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, pues ¿a quién no le gusta ver que sus pupilos aprendan? Tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente de inmediato, por haber bajado la guardia frente a su aprendiz, y se pasó todo el día siguiente convenciéndose a sí misma de que esa sensación tan extraña que sentía cada vez que Emma le sonreía después de hacer algo bien era simple orgullo de buena tutora, y nada más.

Luego Emma comenzó a hacer bien cada una de las cosas que Regina le pedía, y Regina decidió dejar de intentar esconder sus emociones, pero sólo un poco. Sonreír cuando su aprendiz lo hacía bien tampoco podía ser tan malo, mucho menos considerando los amargos recuerdos que la alcaldesa guardaba de sus propias lecciones con Rumplestiltskin, y sabiendo lo mucho que una palabra de aliento hubiese evitado que se sintiese completamente inútil para la magia durante buena parte de su entrenamiento.

Los últimos días en el bosque habían sido especialmente entretenidos, pues Emma lograba hacer todo en unos pocos intentos y la mayor parte de la lección consistía en Emma bromeando de cualquier cosa y Regina riendo sin poder contenerse. Era un cambio agradable para la alcaldesa, ese de reírse todos los días. Y todo gracias a la rubia.

Y ahora su aprendiz la había besado en un arrebato de adrenalina. Y Regina no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Ni siquiera sabía si podía _sentir_ al respecto.

¿Cómo puede alguien sin corazón sentir algo _real_ por otra persona? ¿Cómo estar segura de que no era sólo interés en los beneficios que la magia de Emma podía representar para ella?

Si algo le había enseñado su madre era a no fiarse de alguien sin corazón, mucho menos si ese alguien es uno mismo. “Un descorazonado puede llegar a traicionar sus propias convicciones si eso le lleva a alcanzar lo que desea” solía decir Cora, y Regina la conocía lo suficiente como para creerle.

Haber correspondido al beso de Emma, haber _sentido_ la necesidad de hacerlo, ¿y todo eso sin un corazón espiritual latiendo dentro del pecho? Nada bueno podía salir de allí, y la alcaldesa se negaba a permitir que algo malo saliera tampoco.

Debía detener esto. Hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos, y cortar de raíz cualquier avance de Emma de ahora en adelante. Era necesario, y era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar peores resultados.

Y sólo había una manera de hacerlo.

 

***

 

—Regina… —susurró Emma, de pie en el umbral del departamento de Mary Margaret.

—Señorita Swan —saludó Regina, en tono cortés y modulado— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Quién es? —Se escuchó preguntar a Mary Margaret detrás de la sheriff, desde algún lugar de la cocina.

—E-Es Regina —respondió Emma, sin apartar la mirada de la otra mujer. Regina hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer tranquila, algo bastante difícil de lograr estando bajo la inquisitiva mirada de la rubia.

— ¿Qué esperas? Invítala a pasar —instó Mary Margaret.

—Sí-

Emma se apartó por fin, y Regina entró sin detenerse para verla, enfilando hacia la cocina. Una muy embarazada Mary Margaret le sonrió al verle llegar, y Regina sonrió de vuelta, por educación. David la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza - pues sus manos estaban ocupadas secando platos - y Regina le saludó también.

—Si hubieras avisado que venías, te habríamos esperado para cenar —comentó la maestra.

—No te preocupes, comí algo antes de venir ¿Está Henry? —Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, sin ver rastro alguno del muchacho.

—Está con Hook en el muelle —dijo David, secándose las manos con un trapo—. Algo de aprender a navegar con las estrellas.

—Oh —profirió Regina, conteniendo un gesto de disgusto. No le agradaba demasiado que Henry pasara tanto tiempo con ese piratucho, pero no dijo nada. Había asuntos más importantes que atender de momento—. Entonces puedo ir al grano. Vine a hablar de las lecciones de Emma.

Los Encantadores compusieron gestos gemelos de desconcierto, pero fue Mary Margaret quien habló primero.

— ¿Está todo bien? Emma nos ha dicho que eres una excelente tutora —Y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

—Todo está bien, mejor que bien —aseguró Regina, en tono controlado—. Es por eso que vine. Los avances de Emma han sido extraordinarios, y dado a que hoy fue capaz de conjurar y lanzar una bola de energía, me parece que ya no será necesario que yo la entrene.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Emma por fin, saliendo del rincón en sombras cerca de las escaleras en el que tanto le gustaba apoyarse. Regina no se volvió a verle.

—Ha dominado cada cosa que le he enseñado. Y en lo que a mi concierne, ya es tiempo de que practique por su cuenta.

—Pero… aun soy fatal en muchos hechizos. Aún no sé cómo aparecerme y desaparecerme, no sé cómo conjurar una bola de fuego… ¡Aún no sé élfico! —balbuceó Emma, de manera apresurada. Pero aunque algunas cosas eran ciertas, Regina estaba decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer.

—Estarás bien —le aseguró, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano.

Mary Margaret miró primero a Regina, luego a su hija, y después a Regina otra vez, pero no comentó nada.

— ¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor, Regina? Con Zelena tan cerca… —Insistió David, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su esposa, en gesto protector.

—Estoy segura. No hay nada más que pueda enseñarle, y confío en que Emma sea lo suficientemente disciplinada como para seguir practicando… Será mejor que me vaya. No queremos que Henry llegue y nos escuche hablando de lecciones mágicas, ¿cierto? David. Mary Margaret —se despidió luego de un momento de silencio, lanzó una última mirada en dirección a Emma y salió sin esperar a que la acompañaran.

 

***

 

—Señorita Swan, sé que está ahí. Nadie entra ni sale de esta casa sin que yo lo sepa. Bien podría salir y sentarse conmigo, si tanto quiere estar aquí.

Regina estaba frente a la chimenea de su despacho, sentada en el sofá, cuando una perturbación en la protección de la casa llamó su atención. La energía mágica de Emma era bastante reconocible - al menos para ella - y la alcaldesa notó su presencia desde el mismo instante en el que pisó el interior de la casa. Era de esperarse que, siendo tan terca, Emma no se diera por vencida así de fácil, por lo que tenerla de improviso en el despacho no era demasiada sorpresa.

Emma entró a la habitación con gesto de culpabilidad, caminando despacio, y sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Traía algo en las manos, pero a la tenue luz de la chimenea, Regina era incapaz de diferenciar qué era.

— ¿Lo ves? Así está mejor ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Preguntó Regina en el mismo tono distante que había utilizado antes, levantándose del sofá para darle encuentro a la otra mujer. Mientras más rápido confrontara a la rubia, más rápido terminaría con todo esto, y más rápido podría volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Emma la observaba desde el lugar, con la indecisión dibujada en su rostro. Cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta, pegando el misterioso paquetito en su mano más a su cuerpo. Regina la miró con gesto impaciente, y Emma habló por fin.

—Sé que eso de que ya estoy lista para volar y todo lo que dijiste en casa de Mary Margaret tiene una razón —comenzó la sheriff, dando un pequeño paso hacia el frente—, pero no me como el cuento de que es sólo porque soy una súper hechicera. No soy tonta, sé que hay algo más y creo saber qué es. Así que te traje algo. Ten.

Y acto seguido, la sheriff extendió su mano hacia Regina, ofreciéndole una bolsita de terciopelo color rojo sangre ¿Acaso ella…? No, no podía ser.

—Emma, ¿qué-?

—Es tu corazón. Póntelo. Por favor.

Regina miró a Emma sin creerse que de verdad hubiera llegado a tanto, miles de escenarios cruzando por su mente, miles de maneras en las que esto pudo haber salido mal. De todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho la sheriff, ésta era sin duda la más arriesgada e imprudente.

— ¿Mi-? ¡Emma! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es que hayas sacado mi corazón de su escondite? —Reprochó la alcaldesa, en tono severo— Zelena pudo haberte seguido ¡Pudieron haberte herido!

—Valió la pena el riesgo —respondió Emma a su vez—. O al menos, espero que lo haya valido.

— ¡Ugh! —Gruñó Regina, lanzando las manos al aire en gesto de exasperación— Esa es la cosa contigo. Eres imposiblemente terca. No piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos, solo actúas y ya ¿Tienes idea de lo que Zelena pudo haberte hecho para quitártelo? ¿Alguna noción de los peligros en los que te metes? ¿Lo irresponsable que fue?

—Fui cuidadosa, ¿sí? —Se defendió Emma, sin apartar la mirada de Regina— No soy la princesa rota que todos creen. Me defendí veintiocho años sola ¡Puedo manejar un par de monos alados, por Dios!

La alcaldesa sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ante la declaración de la otra mujer, pues al fin y al cabo, esos veintiocho años de soledad habían sido cortesía de la propia Regina. Cerró los ojos, se apretó el puente de la nariz, suspiró pesadamente para calmarse, y miró a Emma de nuevo.

—No eres una princesa rota, Emma. No digas eso.

—Lo sé. Es sólo… Lo sé, lo siento —se disculpó, a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo. Era una mala costumbre, esa de disculparse por todo. Probablemente heredada de su madre.

—De todas maneras no entiendo qué quieres lograr con esto.

Emma se acercó a Regina un poco más, con la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo aún empuñada en una mano. Los latidos del corazón físico de Regina habían comenzado a sincronizarse con los de su corazón espiritual, y mientras el silencio se cernía sobre ellas, el único sonido en la estancia era el de ambos corazones latiendo como uno.

—Vine a aclarar todo. A aclarar lo que pasó. A aclarar esto que tenemos-

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada.

—Lo sé… Pero también sé lo que pasó aquel día. Te besé, porque soy una impulsiva, y sé que correspondiste por una razón. Lo sé. Lo sentí.

—Tus sentidos pudieron haberte engañado. Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de lo que pasó.

—Nop. Yo sé que no me engañaron. Sé lo que sentí. Sé que fue real.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Fácil —afirmó Emma, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole a Regina por primera vez desde que irrumpiera en su oficina—. Mi súper poder.

—Ambas sabemos que tu _súper poder_ no es infalible —puntualizó la alcaldesa.

—Quizás —convino la otra mujer—. Pero cuando se trata de ti, mi súper poder nunca falla. Siempre sé cuando mientes y cuando no —aseguró, para luego sonreír más ampliamente.

Regina sonrió de vuelta, sin poder evitarlo. Nunca podía evitar sonreírle de vuelta a esta impertinente rubia, y aparentemente no empezaría ahora. Sin embargo, la sonrisa murió en sus labios en el mismo instante en el que recordó lo que Emma le estaba pidiendo. Una cosa era que la sheriff _pensara_ que su súper poder era suficiente garantía, y otra muy distinta era que eso fuese verdad. Poner su corazón de vuelta en su pecho significaría salir completamente de las dudas, y quizás el resultado fuera totalmente el opuesto. Quizás se diera cuenta de que todo había sido un malentendido, que el beso en verdad no había significado nada. Y Regina no estaba segura de querer saber eso a ciencia cierta.

Emma cerró casi completamente la distancia que las separaba, como intuyendo lo que la otra estaba pensando. La bolsa de terciopelo siendo lo único entre ellas.

—Déjame hacer esto, Regina, por favor —pidió, buscando los ojos de la otra—. Sé que es posible que esté equivocada, pero es peor estar así, sin saber. Déjame hacerlo, y veamos qué pasa. Y si cuando tengas tu corazón aún no quieres saber nada de mí, pues me tragaré mi orgullo y dejaré de molestarte.

—Emma-

—Por favor…

Regina la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que le pedían que cediera. Respiró profundo y asintió, apartando sus manos del pecho, a donde habían ido a parar en un intento inconsciente de protegerse.

Emma sacó por fin el corazón de la bolsa, tomándolo con delicadeza. Estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que Regina era capaz de percibir el olor del cabello de la otra mujer, tan cerca que el corazón entre ellas era el único obstáculo para que se repitiera lo que había pasado en el bosque. La rubia subió su mano con lentitud, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Regina, haciéndola sentir extrañamente indefensa. Regina cerró los ojos.

Un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo del pecho fue el primer aviso de que Emma había logrado su cometido, seguido casi al instante por un indescriptible calor que se extendía desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo.

El latir del corazón en su pecho le resonaba en los oídos, y Regina abrió los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose con la mirada expectante de la otra mujer. En ese mismo momento, una sensación extraña se apoderó de su estómago, como si cientos de mariposas revolotearan dentro de él, y Regina tuvo que contenerse para no gritar.

Conocía esa sensación, pero hacía tantos años que no la sentía que la morena pensó que jamás ocurriría de nuevo. Demasiados años, a decir verdad. Demasiadas vidas. Demasiado tiempo sin ser capaz de sentir lo que sintiera aquella vez, abrazada a su amado, intercambiando besos en la oscuridad de un establo.

— ¿Regina-? —Preguntó Emma, la duda dibujada en todo su rostro. Y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

La mujer frente a ella era, sin duda alguna, extraordinaria en todos los sentidos. De alguna manera inexplicable, Emma se las había ingeniado para colarse en lo más profundo de su ser, despertando sentimientos que la alcaldesa daba por perdidos ¡Y todo eso sin que Regina tuviera un corazón latiendo en su pecho! Tal vez lo que Tinkerbell le dijera tanto tiempo atrás era realmente cierto. Quizás, sólo quizás, encontrar de nuevo el amor era posible en verdad.

—Emma… —dejó escapar Regina al fin, y sin darle tiempo a la otra mujer de reaccionar, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Fue un beso casto, inocente, pero cargado de todas esas cosas que Regina sentía y que era virtualmente incapaz de expresar con palabras. La alcaldesa sintió a Emma derretirse en sus brazos, y luego de unos momentos más, se separaron.

—Después de esto creo es seguro asumir que no me echarás de tu casa —comentó Emma luego de un largo momento de sólo mirarse a los ojos, una sonrisa burlona jugueteando en sus labios.

—Sólo si prometes no intentar hablar élfico hasta que te enseñe correctamente. La última vez casi me sangran los oídos-

— ¡Hey! —Protestó la sheriff ante esto, pero fue interrumpida por otro beso.

Y tal vez en la mañana el peso de la realidad recayera sobre ellas, y recordaran quienes eran, y a lo que se tendrían que enfrentar para estar juntas. Quizás mañana la sombra que amenazaba con cambiar su futuro las cubriera de nuevo, trayendo nuevas tristezas, nuevos obstáculos.

Pero esa noche - iluminadas por la tenue luz del fuego, y más cerca de lo que hubieran estado nunca -, esa noche nada existía en el mundo más que ellas y lo que sentían la una por la otra.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Meta Notas:_** (más o menos)
> 
> *Corazones: En mi opinión, el corazón que tanto Regina como Rumple y las mujeres Mills arrancan a sus adversarios es un corazón simbólico. Una simple representación de lo que está dentro del corazón físico o real, que es el que se encuentra latiendo en el pecho de la persona gracias a la biología. Cuando hablo de “corazón espiritual” me refiero a ese tipo de corazón simbólico. Cuando digo “corazón físico”, estoy hablando del órgano del aparato circulatorio que todos tenemos dentro, del lado izquierdo del pecho, y protegido por las costillas. Por si alguien necesitaba la aclaratoria.


End file.
